Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree
The Jedi that follow the path of the Sentinel are the true enemies of The Dark Side, hunting down evil and stopping the spread of darkness wherever they go. You are a master of subtlety and difficult to tempt with The Dark Side, even when constantly confronted by its power. Clear Mind You may reroll any opposed Use the Force check made to oppose Sense Force checks. You must take the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Dark Side Sense Jedi following the path of the Sentinel become exceptionally talented at rooting out evil. You may reroll any Use the Force check made to sense the presence and relative location of characters with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher. You must take the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Dark Side Scourge Prerequisite: 'Dark Side Sense' Against creatures with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher, you deal extra damage on melee attacks equal to your Charisma bonus (Minimum +1). Force Haze Prerequisite: 'Clear Mind' You can spend a Force Point as a Standard Action to create a "Haze" that hides you and your allies from the perception of others. You can hide a number of creatures in line of sight equal to your Class Level. Make a Use the Force check and compare the result to the Will Defense of any opponent that moves into line of sight of any creature hidden by your Force Haze. If your check result equals or exceeds the opponent's Will Defense, all hidden creatures are treated as if they had Total Concealment against the opponent. The Force Haze lasts for up to 1 minute but is dismissed instantly if anyone hidden by the Force Haze makes an attack. You may use this Talent to hide a single Vehicle while you are on board. The Vehicle can't have a size penalty to Reflex Defense, Initiative, or Pilot checks greater than your Heroic Level. Thus, a Gargantuan Starship (Size penalty of -5) can be hidden only by a character of 5th level or higher. Resist the Dark Side Prerequisite: 'Dark Side Sense' You gain a +5 Force bonus to all Defense scores against Force Powers with the [Dark Side] descriptor, and Force Powers originating from any dark Force-user (That is, any Force-use whose Dark Side Score equals their Wisdom score). Additional Jedi Sentinel Talents Dampen Presence Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide When you interact with another sentient creature, you can use a Swift Action to reduce the impression you leave on it. When you have finished interacting with the creature, you make a Use the Force check, and if the check result exceeds the target's Will Defense, it does not remember interacting with you once you are gone. A target that is higher in level than you gains a +5 bonus to it's Will Defense to resist this ability. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Dark Retaliation Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Sentinel Strike Once per encounter, you can spend a Force Point to activate a Force Power as a Reaction to being targeted by a Force Power with the Dark Side descriptor. Dark Side Bane Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Dark Side Sense When you use a damage-dealing Force Power against a creature with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher, you deal extra damage on a successful hit equal to your Charisma bonus (Minimum +1). Gradual Resistance Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide If you take damage from the use of a Force Power, until the end of the encounter you gain a +2 Force bonus to all Defenses against that Force Power. Master of the Great Hunt You gain a +1 Force bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of damage on Lightsaber attacks made against a Beast with a Dark Side Score of 1+. Persistent Haze Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Clear Mind, Force Haze Whenever anyone Concealed by your use of the Force Haze Talent attacks, you maintain Total Concealment without having to make another Use the Force check. Only those who do not attack remain Concealed; the attacker no longer has Total Concealment, even when using his Talent. Prime Targets Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War When you hit a target with a Lightsaber attack, if the target has not been attacked since the end of your last turn, you deal +1 die of damage. Reap Retribution Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide If you take damage from the use of a Force Power, until the end of the encounter you deal an extra 2 points of damage against the creature that used the Force Power against you. Sense Primal Force Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Jedi who spend time in a diverse wilderness learn the nuances of The Living Force at work within a wild ecosystem. When within a natural wilderness area, such as a jungle, a forest, a swamp, or plains, you tap into the vibrant Living Force of the area and can use the Sense Surroundings aspect of the Use the Force Skill to detect targets out to a 30-square radius, regardless of line of sight. Sentinel Strike Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Any time you attack a Flat-Footed opponent (Or one who is denied its Dexterity bonus to its Reflex Defense against you) with a damage-dealing Force Power, or attack with a Lightsaber, you deal an extra +1d6 points of damage with that attack. This Talent does not affect Force Powers with the Dark Side descriptor. You can select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select it, your Sentinel Strike damage increases by +1d6 points (Maximum +5d6 points of damage). Sentinel's Gambit Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Once per encounter, as a Swift Action, you can designate an adjacent opponent with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher as the target of this Talent. The designated opponent loses its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense against your attacks until the end of your next turn. Sentinel's Observation Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide If you have Concealment against a target, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus on attack rolls against that target. Steel Resolve Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide When you use a Standard Action to make a melee attack, you can take a penalty between -1 to -5 on your attack roll and add twice that value (+2 to +10) as an insight bonus to your Will Defense. This bonus may not exceed your Base Attack Bonus. The changes to attack rolls and Will Defense last until the start of your next turn. Unseen Eyes Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Clear Mind, Force Haze Whenever you use the Force Haze Talent, allies hidden by the Force Haze can reroll any Perception check, keeping the better of the two results. Additionally, allies hidden by the Force Haze gain a +2 bonus on all damage rolls against foes that are unaware of them. Category:Talent Trees Category:Jedi Talent Trees